


He's In Love With A Boy

by FandomKrazy



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, based off a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomKrazy/pseuds/FandomKrazy
Summary: hello! so this one shot is based off of a song i grew up on called "She's In Love With A Boy" by Trisha Yearwood i wrote this really so i can try and get back into writing.





	He's In Love With A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to listen to the song so you can get an idea, here is the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKMF1tl88QE

Harry is sitting on the front porch with his feet swinging, while he watches the chickens peck at the feed on the ground. The cows are fed, the chickens are eating, and the pigs have already been barned up for the night. He has a date with his boyfriend, Louis, he is just waiting on him to come down. He gets up and goes into the house and talks to his parents. 

“I don't know why you're going out with that boy, he ain't worth a lick of your time, you need someone better than him, lord knows when it came to brains he pulled the short stick on that one” his dad, Desmond, says as Harry tells him that he is waiting for Louis

“Now Desmond stop, he's in love, leave the poor boy alone” she says hitting Desmond on the arm with the newspaper she was reading, looking at Harry her eyes soften “I think it's adorable honey, what are you guys doing tonight?” Harry sits on the stool behind his mother picking at his fingernail beds, “I think we're going to the drive in’s to see a movie.” 

As Harry finishes telling his mom, he hears a truck coming up the drive, Harry runs to the door and sees Louis getting out of the truck and his heart immediately starts speeding up and his face turns up in a big grin watching his boyfriend walk up to the door. 

Harry feels a presence behind and turns around to see his dad. Louis knocks on the door and Harry opens it up immediately going to give Louis a hug “Hi Hazza” Louis says kissing the top of his head, “Are you ready” harry nods as Desmond clears his throat, “now, no fooling around tonight and have him home by 12 o’clock exactly, got it” he says looking at Louis with over protective eyes “yes sir, you got it.” Anne sneaks up behind Desmond and gives the boys a smile and tells them to have a goodnight, after they say their goodbyes harry runs to the truck with Louis’ hand in his.

Louis presses him up against the door lightly despite Harry being 3 inches taller and smiles “I missed you boobear” Harry says softly “as did i baby” Louis leans up and captures Harry’s lips between his own sucking his bottom lip and slightly biting down earning a moan from the taller boy, Louis pulls away with a smile on his face, “you better get in the car, or were going to be late” Harry giggles and opens up the driver door and shuffles himself across the bench seat into the passenger side as Louis hops in and starts the car backing out of the long driveway onto the road. 

Louis turns on the radio and has the country station playing softly as they drive to the movies, his hand sneaks over to Harry’s thigh wanting him to scoot to the middle seat so he can hold him while he is driving and harry takes the hint immediately and scoots over cuddling himself into Louis’ side kissing his neck softly, Louis moans, “ you better save that for the movie babe, don't want me crashing now do you?” he laughs as he feels harry shake his head and rest it on his shoulder. 

The drive in movies isn't that far from harry’s ranch so the drive is short and simple, they pull up to the entrance and pay their way in making their way to the back row of cars, not planning on paying too much attention to the movie anyway as this was their only time usually alone. 

Louis smiles as he parks the truck and looks at harry, “Do you want anything” Harry responds quickly “just cuddles” Louis laughs “and you’ll get that i mean from the snack stand?” harry shakes his head as Louis hops out of the truck and makes his way over getting a large coke for them to split as well as a medium popcorn. He pays and heads back to the truck smiling happily as he gets to spend time with the love of his life, he knows that him and harry do this often but he can't help but be excited about it every time, i mean he has an adorable boyfriend and no one can tell him otherwise. Louis get to the truck the lights around the drive in have shut off, the only thing providing light is the huge projector in front of them, he opens the truck door and hops in putting the popcorn and coke on the floorboard, he looks over at harry and winks making the taller boy blush slightly, the into has started and there are two people walking along the beach laughing playing in the waves, i think they said tonight is Grease, Louis isn't sure and he really doesn't care only wanting to spend time with the beautiful man sitting next to him. Harry scoots towards Louis cuddling into his side, wrapping an arm around the back on his waist and draping the other across his lap. He looks up and smiles, giggling slightly as Louis dips down and kisses him slowly, harry deepens the kiss and rubs Louis thigh up and down from his knee to his waist Louis pulls back and harry lays his head against Louis shoulder after he reluctantly pulls away from his boyfriend's lips. Louis smiles down and places a kiss on the top of harry’s head running his hands through the curly mess. He knows harry loves this because there is an almost inaudible purr that harry’s throat releases as he feels the hairs on his head being pulled slightly. 

Harry can't help but think about his future with Louis, he has never felt happier in his life than when he is with him. He knows that they are the know all end all couple. I mean if were being honest here Harry would follow Louis to the ends of the earth and back even if it just meant he got to be next to him. Harry looks up at Louis and studies his face and he is facing forward watching the scene play out in front of them on the screen. Harry leans up and places a tender kiss on the edge of his jaw line, this causes Louis to look down and harry can feel the butterflies in his stomach releasing as he looks into the soft blue eyes that look down at him. 

“Let's get married” harry says before he can stop himself from speaking his thoughts, Louis giggles softly “what are you talking about, you know your dad will never approve of me, he barely even likes us going out, doesn't think im worthy of you” harry’s eyes soften as he hears the masked sadness behind Louis voice, “I don't care what he thinks, you know we already love each other, i mean if we have to we can run away, I just know that wherever I go in life i want you right there next to me, i know my dad might not like you but i'm so in love with you it's scary and i just don't wan--” before harry can finish his rant Louis cuts him off by kissing him deeply making harry moan at the contact before he pulls back “calm down babe i don't want you having a heart attack, if that's what you want then we can definitely figure that out. Okay baby” harry nods and blushes slightly “okay, i love you” Louis pecks harry’s lips softly'' I love you too”. 

Before they know it the movie is over and people are starting their cars and driving out, Harry sits back up in the passenger seat and stretches slightly his muscles stretching out after being cuddled into Louis for the whole movie. “Hey babe, i don't want to go home quite yet, can we go get a milkshake?” Louis waves at the drive in attendant as they drive out “of course we can. Is everything okay?” Louis asks and he pulls out onto the road following the rest of the cars more than likely going to the Shake Shack as well. Harry nods “yeah I just don’t want to leave you right now is all” Louis smiles at the response and reaches his right hand over to place it on his thigh and he drives, his smile gets bigger when he feels Harry lace their fingers together. They stop at a red light and immediately Harry leans over and places a kiss on Louis neck watching his face go red, Harry giggles as the light turns green and he sits back in his seat looking around at the lights that are lighting up the small town they live in. They drive up to the diner and hop out of the truck their hands immediately finding each other as they get to the front of the truck walking in together. There are a few whispers here and there but nothing that makes them feel uncomfortable, most people are pretty okay with them being gay, it’s not really something people tend to focus on. 

They get a booth in the back corner of the diner and Louis kissed Harry on the lips before he heads to the cashier to get a milkshake for the two to split

“One cookies and cream milkshake please” Louis says and the cashier nods with a giant smile and takes the cash when Louis offers it 

“is that your love bug over there in the corner” she says as she nods in the direction of the curly moppy hair looking around with a giant smile on his face, somehow his smile getting bigger when he makes eye contact with Louis. 

“Yup, that's my baby, going on 2 years now” she smiles and hands Louis the shake and a basket of fries “oh i didn't order these” he says taking the shake and pointing at the basket of fries, “I know, it's on the house” she says “awe thanks love, i appreciate it.” he replies taking the basket and heads toward harry with the items 

“Awe babe, you knew I wanted fries!” Harry squeals as he reaches over and grabs a fry quickly eating it “Actually the cashier gave it to us on the house, said we were a cute couple” Louis says smiling at the man in front of him, 

“Hey i wanted to give you something” Harry looks up with a smile on his face puts his hands in Louis when he sees his on the table, Louis smiles and slips his high school ring on Harry’s ring finger, “This will have to do until I can get you a wedding band okay, so think of this as a promise ring until we can get the real thing, I want to marry you Harry, I really do, but right now is just not the right time okay princess” Harry’s heart flutters at the use of the nickname they usually only use in private, he smiles as his eyes start to water with joyous tears. 

“You mean it” harry says quietly 

“I do, and I promise that when i get an actual engagement ring i will propose a lot better than in a back booth of a Shake Shack” Louis laughs slightly as he is holding harry’s hand taking a sip of the milkshake that they have, they talk about nothing in particular while they finish off the shake,

“oh shoot babe, it's after midnight, im past curfew” harry says looking at the clock on the wall quickly gathering their things, heading out to the truck, they get in and start heading back to Harry’s house “maybe no one will be up and you can just sneak up into your room, at least lets hope” Louis says as he strokes harry’s thigh “yeah maybe” Harry says feeling the high school ring that is now occupying his ring finger on his left hand, Louis turns off his headlights when they ride up to harry’s front porch hoping not to wake harry’s parents if they were asleep. Louis turns towards Harry finding him already staring at him with a love struck gaze. Louis leans forward and kisses harry deeply running his tongue along harry’s bottom lip making Harry open his mouth and Louis slipping his tongue inside and exploring parts of harry’s mouth that he already has multiple times, sighing into the kiss when he hears harry moan into his mouth. Louis pulls back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand wiping away the excess saliva. Harry gets out of the truck with Louis following him, as soon as they get to the front porch, the light turns on and the front door swings open, revealing an angry Desmond. 

“Harry do you know what time it is, it is half past 12, now you get inside and get up to your room while i have a little talk with junior.” Harry cowards down and kisses Louis cheek before he slips past his angry father, “I love you baby” Harry says before he walks inside “now you look here boy, when I tell you that you need to-” Desmond stops when his wife cuts him off 

“DESMOND STYLES, you will stop pointing at this boy like that and you stop talking to him in that tone” she says getting in between Desmond and the scared looking boy “Anne now is not the time, if he can not get harry back to the house before curfew then he doesn't deserve our son” Desmond looks like he said something wrong as soon as the words come out of his mouth “do you remember when you and i first started dating, my daddy said you were just a hayseed plowboy and you weren't worth a lick either, that you didn't have anything to your name and that meant you couldn't have been worth a dime of my time, Harry looks at Louis the same why i still look at you, you will not stand here and tell this boy he isn't worth our son, they are in love and it will stay that way, you are not going to get in the way of that anymore, they have been together for 2 years and it's about time you start respecting him, this is the first time they have been past curfew, and they were only half past late so you will go back inside, pour yourself a shot of whiskey because lord knows you need to calm down” Anne says poking Desmond in the chest before he turns around a looks the Louis with soft motherly eyes 

“I'm sorry about that darling, i know it's late so why don't you stay the night hm? I will call your mom and let her know that you will be here okay honey” Louis can't do anything but nod politely as Anne ushers him into the house, he sees Harry at the top of the states with large eyes watching the scene in front of him with huge doe eyes, they break out in laughs as they run to harry’s room. Louis tosses harry onto the queen bed in the corner and harry lands with a giggle, Louis straddling him and kisses him deeply, 

“I think I might be in love with your mother,''Harry rolls his eyes and slaps Louis on the shoulder, “oh shut up and kiss me you fool”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked it please leave kudos and comments, im always open to friendly advise in regards to my writing so if there is something y'all think i should work on let me know!


End file.
